There are many types of one-way clutches (e.g., roller, sprag, strut, rocker, etc.). All of these individual torque transmission elements are arranged in some sort of diametrical geometry that permit rotation in one direction but not the other. These torque transmission elements also use springs to ensure constant contact between the inner race and outer race. However, one-way wedge clutches require a large radial space and often use many components.